Barack Obama
Barack Obama ist der zur Zeit amtierende, sogar richtig demokratisch gewählte Präsident von Amerika und damit der zweitmächtigste Mann der Welt, gleich hinter Superman. Der gutaussehende, relativ junge und dynamische Politiker, als der seine Heiligkeit Barack Obama in Erscheinung tritt, steht einer etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Demokratie ausgesprochen gut. Ja man ist fast versucht zu sagen, der Begriff Politiker sei zu eingestaubt für einen solch vitalen Menschen. Seine Augen leuchten wie die Sterne auf dem amerikanischen Banner, und seine Haare sind so kurz wie schon lange nicht mehr die eines Präsidenten, was dafür steht, dass er kurzen Prozess mit den Republikanern macht. Die Vorwahlen 2008 Selbst Glückskinder wie Barack Obama wachen nicht eines Morgens auf und sind amerikanische Präsidenten, sondern müssen viele Prüfungen bestehen, bis sie sich auf dem Drehstuhl im Weißen Haus zurücklehnen können. Denn auch wenn Barack Obama bereits Präsident der Herzen war, in demokratischen Wahlen dürfen auch die herzlosen Menschen ihre Stimme abgeben. Seine hartnäckigste Gegnerin kam aus der eigenen Partei: die machtgierige Hillary Clinton. Diese unberechenbare Frau ist eine First Lady, die auch mal auf den Tisch haut, dass das Popcorn durchs Zimmer fliegt, wenn ihr etwas nicht passt. Damit ist sie zweifelsfrei unvergleichbar mit anderen führenden Frauen wie der Queen, deren größte Sorge ist, es könne etwas Tee verschüttet werden. Dabei wird oft vergessen, dass Hillary Clinton nicht immer Clinton war, sondern erst seit sie ihren Mann Bill Clinton geheiratet hat – und ohne ihren Mann wäre sie nichts. Da hat es Barack Obama gut, er ist nämlich selber ein Mann. Manche sagen, es wäre gerechter gewesen, wenn Barack Obama den Vortritt Hillary Clinton überlassen hätte und erst dann Präsident geworden wäre, wenn die Alte nicht mehr kann. Barack Obama wollte aber jetzt gleich Präsident werden. Wegen den vielen Probleme seiner Amerikaner und dem armen Amerika, welches umringt ist von bösen Staaten mit schrecklichen Herrschern, zum Beispiel Iran, Kuba, Deutschland und dem Land, über das man so gut wie nichts weiß: Nordkorea. In der Endrunde musste sich Barack Obama schließlich gegen den großen John McCain durchsetzen. Nachdem dieser allerdings in ein noch größeres Finanzloch gestolpert war, hatte Barack Obama den Kampf für sich entschieden und es wurde eine große Party gefeiert. Präsidentschaft [[Bild:Obama_Interview.jpg|thumb|right|"Mr. Obama, wollen Sie wirklich das Weiße Haus neu anstreichen?"]] Nun setzen die Menschen auf der ganzen Welt ihre Hoffnung in den neuen amerikanischen Präsidenten Barack Obama. Kann er all das Unrecht, welches die Amerikaner getan haben, ungeschehen machen? Oder es uns wenigstens vergessen lassen, so wie Hillary Clinton die Seitensprünge ihres Mannes? Nahostpolitik Wird Barack Obama die Amerikaner aus den politischen Prozessen im Irak heraushalten, damit sich die Schiiten und Sunniten wieder ungehindert gegenseitig ermorden können? Und dann sind da noch die Kurden. Die hätten ja so gerne ein eigenes Land, so wie man den Kosovoalbanern jetzt eins geschenkt hat. Ein Land so schön wie die Türkei und ganz allein für die Kurden. Nur gefällt das den Türken leider nicht. Doch die Menschen haben einen Traum, und dann kommt Barack Obama und bringt frischen Wind in den Nahen Osten. Er braucht sich nicht um die alten Waffenbrüder und Feinde von Bushs Familienclan zu kümmern. Selbst Osama Bin Laden hätte von Barack Obama eine nicht ganz so harte Todesstrafe zu erwarten. Für die Humanisierung der Todesstrafe bekam er dann auch gleich im ersten Jahr seiner Amtszeit den Friedensnobelpreis. Teletubbieland Als erste Amtshandlung setzte Barack Obama eine 120-tägige Sendepause für die Teletubbies durch. Es kursierten Gerüchte, die Darsteller wären zu menschenunwürdigen Handlungen gezwungen worden. Da konnte die Welt nicht länger zuschauen! Nun sollen die verschiedenfarbigen Insassen des Teletubbielandes in ihre Heimatländer zurückgebracht werden. Allerdings hat Polen die Aufnahme von Tinky Winky bereits mit der Begründung, man wolle keine Schwulen im Land, abgelehnt. Konflikte bis zum Abwinken sind vorprogrammiert. Klimapolitik Barack Obama ist der Sunshine Boy des politischen Klimas und auch des Weltklimas: Er hat angekündigt das Kyoto Protokoll kurz nach dessen Auslaufen doch noch zu unterschreiben. Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten? Fazit [[Bild:Obama_Singing.jpg|thumb|right|"Hey Hey, I Saved the World Today!"]] Barack Obama, er treibt selbst ehemaligen Sklaventreibern eine Träne ins Auge, wenn er umjubelt durch die Straßen zieht. Dieses Amerika ist nicht mehr jenes, welches es einmal war, so viel steht fest. Aber Barack Obama hat ein schweres Erbe angetreten, denn an der amerikanischen Geschichte klebt das Öl aus den Fritteusen von McDonalds wie ein blutroter Kaugummi unterm Schuh. Und wie viel Gott noch von Amerika hält, ist seit dem Hurrikan Katrina auch nicht mehr so sicher. Wir wünschen dir viel Glück, Barack Obama! Siehe auch *Yes, we can